silverfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Fae
Fae The Fae are a collection of supernatural races that tend to hail from the same sub-dimension. This sub-dimension or pocket dimension as some may call it is closely connected with earth itself. With several portals and entry ways spread throughout the earth it is common for individuals to end up in the land of the Fae or for the fae to travel into the realm of humanity. From the ruling class of elves that stand over six feet tall to the short and stumpy gnomes, the realm of the fae has a multitude of creatures. All masters of magic in their own rights. For it is the elves that rule over the courts, bringing their will and judgement upon the world of the fae. While satyrs and centaurs carry out the wishes of their elven masters, enforcing the law of the wild upon the land. The Dullahan’s of the realm bring fear and death upon mortal men, draining them of their life force to strengthen themselves. Due to the multitude of other fae, from pixies to selkies and the like, the lands of the fae have been divided up into four realms unto themselves. The Four Courts It should be noted that the Fae themselves are a rather cruel race, luring in humans and other creatures to gain power over them. Either through tricks and lies or outright dominance. This has created an environment of cunning individual and brutal warlords. So, to help manage the chaos it is said thousands of years ago the Fae divided themselves into the four courts. These courts represent the nature of the Fae that live within the dominions of the courts. Spring Court The Spring court itself is said to be a rather peaceful court, unlike their Winter brothers and sisters. The Spring Fae have a rather peaceful relationship with the other supernatural races. Typically acting as merchants dealing in supernatural goods for those outside of Faerie, while in other times acting as guides for those that dare to wish to enter the realm of the Fae. However, due to these Fae having the closest relationship with humans they are known for stealing human children and replacing them with a changeling, a dead or dying fae child. Brownies, pixies, gnomes, nymphs and Seelie Elves are the main races within the Spring Court. Summer Court The Summer Court on the surface highlights all that is good within Fae society. From helping humans find lost items, regain their bearings after becoming lost, or even making deals with them. However, this all comes at a cost with the Summer Court. For one will become indebted to the Fae, forced to serve or provide a good in return for these acts of “kindness”. If not one might find themselves enslaved to the fae. As far as internal politics go, the Summer Fae are typically at odds with the Winter and Autumn Fae while calling the Spring fae their allies. All Out War rarely breaks out, instead single isolated acts of violence happen to be the common form of warfare among the fae. The types of summer fae are numerous but a few shall be listed. Seelie Elves, Satyrs, Centaurs, and Asrai are a few of the summer court fae. Autumn Court The Autumn Court is a close ally to the Winter Court and typically has a more malicious nature towards humanity. Relying on the energy of mortal man and other creatures to further their own goals. Such as the Dullahan feasting upon the fear of man, the Glaistig luring men to her lair as to drink their blood. The Autumn Court is a rather self serving faction of the fae and are seen as some of the most malevolent of the fae. Unseelie elves are typically the leaders of the Autumn Court’s, organizing the Wild Hunts. Events that ruin the yet to be harvested crops of mankind, sparking wars among mortal men, and even hunting their fellow fae. Winter Court Finally, we are upon the last Court of the Fae. The Winter Court, embodying all that is malicious about the otherworldly fairies. Cold, cunning, and brutal. These are the fae that rely on the trustworthy nature of others just to stab them in the back. Stealing away the lives of those that once believed in them for minor gains of power, wealth, or even status. The Winter Elves as they are called are among the tallest and grandest of their kin. Ruling over the Winter Court with complete supremacy. Under their leadership some centaur families wage war with their kin in the Summer Court, while Knockers lure innocent bystanders to their deaths. These fae feed off of the distress and fear they cause, strengthening themselves through the pain of others. Weaknesses There is one single common factor among all of the Fae, that is they can be killed or harmed by iron. Now, magical beings can also harm the fae though they themselves must have the strength and endurance to overcome the magic of the fae.